(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for bonding a thin film piece, in particular, relates to a method for bonding a plurality of thin film pieces to a substrate.
(ii) Related Art
A method for bonding a semiconductor element or the like to a substrate is being developed. For example, ECOC 2009, 20-24 Sep., 2009, Vienna, Austria discloses a method for bonding InGaAsP/InP to a silicon (Si) substrate. There is known a method for bonding a plurality of thin film pieces to a substrate, as the method for bonding the semiconductor element or the like to the substrate.